Rodeo Baldios
This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter Rodeo_rl.jpg Rodeo_(Animu_Style).jpg "I have, THE POWER OF JUSTICE!" - Rodeo when asked what his main weapon is Basic Information= Full Name: Rodeo Dmitri Baldios Age: 16 District: 2 (7, 9, 10, 5, Capitol) Gender: Male Height: 6'5 Alignment: Lawful Good Weapons: THE POWER OF JUSTICE! Err, seriously though, he prefers not to use weapons and fights purely unarmed. If he needs to use a weapon, Rodeo prefers to use a gavel, whip or a sword. Appearance: Rodeo has rather messy platinum blonde hair and kinda teal-ish eyes. He always has a heroic grin on his face, no matter the situation. It's probably frozen on by now. His eyes, as stated by himself, "shine with the light of justice". Allies: Rodeo is willing to ally with anyone who isn't "evil". He's especially attracted to allying with those who may struggle to defend themselves. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Rodeo is a bit of an oddball, to say the least. He believes adamantly in morals and doing what's right. He's incredibly naive, which only helps his sense of justice become even stronger. He completely and utterly loathes anyone who goes against anything he believes in, from simple things such as lying to...less simple things, like murder. Or arson. Or even jaywalking. Rodeo seems to be totally convinced that all those who band with the Careers are irredeemably evil. Strengths: His firm belief in his sense of justice shows off his incredible mental strength. He's also very physically strong, having trained nearly his whole life to help protect those who need protection. Weaknesses: His naivety makes him scarily gullible, and he'll probably believe anything said by a person who isn't already proven to be a villain. He's also rather prone to falling into traps thanks to this. His morals and beliefs will often lead him into situations where doing the right thing ends up being the wrong thing, if you get what I'm saying. Fears: Rodeo fears being humiliated in front of a large audience. Other than that, he's practically fearless thanks to his undying devotion to JUSTICE. |-| Backstory= From the moment he was able to understand basic speech, Rodeo Baldios has been taught about what's right and wrong. His parents, not wanting him to become a bloodthirsty Career like most of the District 2 kids, piled on moral lesson after moral lesson, trying to drive the point in about being a good person. In a way, they succeeded. However, Rodeo took their lessons to heart far more than his parents ever intended him to. His whole life, Rodeo trained to become a beacon of justice. He created his own "signature outfit" (which was basically just a bright yellow jumpsuit) and regularly patrolled the district, helping those who required it. His parents, while proud of him for growing up to be such a virtuous boy, were also a bit weirded out by his sheer obsession with being a hero. Fights were rather common occurences for our yellow-clad samaritan. He found himself ending up in fistfights with common thieves and thugs all too often. His constant exposure to combat taught him valuable lessons about fighting, and he eventually developed his own fighting style (which he dubbed "Super Sentai Striking Style"). Really, it wasn't anything too good. The overabundance of flashy moves brought it down quite a bit in terms of practicality, but it did end up looking pretty cool. Once Rodeo reached a certain age (about 14), he began paying close attention to the yearly Hunger Games. The whole display disgusted him, and inspired the fire of justice to burn within him even brighter. He worked harder than ever for the following two years, preparing his body and his mind to show the people of Panem what justice was all about. Two years later, Rodeo volunteers to take another tribute's place. What kind of person they are doesn't really matter, but he'll feel especially compelled to volunteer if they aren't some big, musclebound douchebag. |-| Inspiration= Song: In The End Artist/Band: Black Veil Brides Album (release year): Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones (2013) This song reminds me of the ultimate goal of Rodeo's lessons in order to learn the gift of justice and right aligned morals. Lines that inspired Rodeo: Who will tell the story of your life? - This line refers to who will tell the story of the evil people that Rodeo has vanquished. And with flesh and blood I commanded an army - This line refers to that Rodeo has commanded an army of his morals in order to vanquish his enemies. I have given my heart for a moment of glory - This line refers to the fact that Rodeo would do anything to vanquish the evil people. Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die - This line refers to when Rodeo volunteers for the games and how he isn't afraid to die for his mission of restoring justice to the world. Born a saint, but with every sin I still wanna be holy - This line references Rodeo's upbringing with his justice-like morals, then later in life trying to vanquish these evil people, no matter what sins he commits to reach his goal. If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory - This line tells us that no matter how many times Rodeo gets knocked down, he'll always get back up and continue his mission. Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:TWD's Tributes Category:The Wayward Daughter